2019
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] streaming service launches.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January 18 - ''Glass is released to mixed-to-negative reviews. (Buena Vista International; International distribution only) *March 8 - Captain Marvel (Marvel Studios) is released to positive reviews. *March 29 - Dumbo is released to mixed reviews. *April 17 **''Penguins'' (Disneynature) is released to positive reviews. **''Breakthrough'' (20th Century Fox/Fox 2000 Pictures) is released to mixed-to-positive reviews. *April 26 - Avengers: Endgame (Marvel Studios) is released to critical acclaim. *May 10 - Tolkien (Fox Searchlight Pictures) is released to mixed reviews. *May 24 - Aladdin is released to mixed reviews. *June 7 - Dark Phoenix (20th Century Fox/Marvel Entertainment) is released to negative reviews. *June 21 - Toy Story 4 is released to critical acclaim. *July 2 - Spider-Man: Far From Home (Marvel Studios/Sony; co-production and distribution) is released to positive reviews. *July 12 - Stuber (20th Century Fox) is released to mixed reviews. *July 19 - The Lion King is released to mixed reviews. *August 9 - The Art of Racing in the Rain (20th Century Fox/Fox 2000 Pictures) is released to mixed reviews. *August 21 - Ready or Not (Fox Searchlight Pictures) is released to positive reviews. *September 20 - Ad Astra (20th Century Fox) is released to positive reviews. *October 4 - Lucy in the Sky (Fox Searchlight Pictures) is released to negative reviews. *October 18 **''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil'' is released to mixed reviews. **''Jojo Rabbit'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) is released to positive reviews. *November 1 - Terminator: Dark Fate (20th Century Fox; distribution outside of United States and China only) is released to mixed-to-negative reviews. *November 15 - Ford v Ferrari (20th Century Fox) is released to critical acclaim. *November 22 - Frozen II is released to positive reviews. *December 13 - A Hidden Life (Fox Searchlight Pictures) is released to positive reviews. *December 20 - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (Lucasfilm) is released to mixed-to-negative reviews. *December 25 - Spies in Disguise (Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) is released to positive reviews. Television and Streaming *January 1 - Legend of the Three Caballeros premiered on the Disney Channel in Southeast Asia. *January 2 - The second season of Grown-ish premiered on Freeform. *January 5 - The second season of Milo Murphy's Law premiered on the Disney Channel with the crossover special "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". *January 16 - Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *January 18 - The second and final season of The Punisher premiered on Netflix. *January 24 - The second season of Siren premiered on Freeform. *January 25 - Sydney to the Max premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 15 **The live-action Kim Possible film premiered on the Disney Channel. **Miniseries Fast Layne premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 24 - Avengers Assemble aired its final episode. *March 9 - Big City Greens ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *March 10 - The fourth and final season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil premiered on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 17 - Star Wars Resistance ended its first season on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *March 31 - The miniseries Fast Layne aired its final episode. *April 3 - Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *April 4 - The second season of Marvel's Cloak & Dagger premiered on Freeform. *April 12 - Speechless aired its final episode. *April 13 **''Bizaardvark'' aired its final episode. **''Coop & Cami Ask the World'' ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *April 14 - Tangled: The Series ended its second season on the Disney Channel. *April 22 - The Lion Guard ended its second season on Disney Junior. *April 29 - English version of Banzi's Secret Diary premiered on the Disney Channel in Southeast Asia. *May 3 - Muppet Babies ended its first season on Disney Junior. *May 6 - The second season of Big Hero 6: The Series premiered on the Disney Channel. *May 10 - The sixth season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premiered on ABC. *May 18 - Milo Murphy's Law ended its second season on the Disney Channel. *May 19 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *May 30 - Cloak & Dagger aired its final episode on Freeform. *June 1 - Elena of Avalor ended its second season on Disney Junior. *June 9 - Guardians of the Galaxy aired its final episode on Disney XD. *June 14 - T.O.T.S. premiered on Disney Junior. **Just Roll With It premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 17 **''Amphibia'' premiered on Disney Channel. **The third season of Raven's Home premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Grand Hotel'' premiered on ABC. *June 18 - The second season of Good Trouble premiered on Freeform. *July 18 - Amphibia ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *July 23 - Sydney to the Max ended its first season on the Disney Channel. *July 26 - Andi Mack aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *August 2 **''Descendants 3'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' ended its second season on Disney Junior. **''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ended its sixth season on ABC. *August 3 - The third and final season of The Lion Guard premiered on Disney Junior. *August 9 - The second season of Muppet Babies premiered on Disney Junior. *August 28 - Marvel Rising: Battle of the Bands premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *September 1 - September 30 - 30 Days of Disney debuted on Freeform. *September 9 - Grand Hotel aired its final episode on ABC. *September 12 - DuckTales ended its second season on the Disney Channel. *September 24 **''Mixed-ish'' premiered on ABC. **''Emergence'' premiered on ABC. *September 25 - Stumptown premiered on ABC. *September 29 - Bless the Harts debuted on FOX. *October 4 - The second season of Fancy Nancy premiered on Disney Junior. *October 5 - The second season of Coop & Cami Ask the World premiered on the Disney Channel. *October 6 - The second and final season of Star Wars Resistance premiered. *October 7 **The third and final season of Tangled: The Series premiered on the Disney Channel. **The third season of Elena of Avalor premiered on Disney Channel. *October 11 **''Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri'' premieres on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. **''Gabby Duran & the Unsittables'' premieres on the Disney Channel. *October 14 - The third season of Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered on Disney Junior, under the new title Mickey Mouse: Mixed-Up Adventures. *November 3 - The Lion Guard aired its final episode on Disney Junior. *November 8 - The Rocketeer premiered on Disney Junior. *November 12 - Disney+ launched in the United States, Canada and the Netherlands with eight original series, one exclusive series, and two original films: **''Encore!, a docuseries centered on the 2017 stage musical of the same name. **Forky Asks a Question, an animated ''Toy Story 4 spin-off short series. **''High School Musical: The Musical: The Series, a mockumentary series based on the film series ''High School Musical. **''Marvel's Hero Project, an anthology docuseries. **The Mandalorian, a live-action ''Star Wars series. **''Float, ''Loop, and Wind, the remaining three SparkShorts. **''The World According to Jeff Goldblum, a docuseries which is the first ''National Geographic content produced for Disney. **''The Imagineering Story, a documentary series about the history of Walt Disney Imagineering and the Disney theme parks. **The US premiere of ''Legend of the Three Caballeros. **''Lady and the Tramp, a feature-length live-action remake of the 1955 animated film produced by Walt Disney Pictures. **Noelle, a feature-length Christmas film produced by Walt Disney Pictures. *November 16 - The second season of ''Big City Greens premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 19 - Disney+ launches in Australia, New Zealand, and Puerto Rico. *November 30 - The Disney Channel and Disney Junior are shut down in New Zealand. *December 3 - One Day at Disney, a new documentary series is announced as Secret Walt Disney Company project premieres on Disney+. *December 13 **The second season of Sydney to the Max premieres on the Disney Channel. **Runaways aired its final season on Hulu. *December 18 - Marvel Rising: '' ''Playing with Fire premiered on the Marvel HQ YouTube Channel. *December 20 **''Togo, a feature-length film produced by Walt Disney Pictures premiered on Disney+. **''Celebrating Marvel's Stan Lee premiered on ABC. Albums *January 4 - Music from Pandora—The World of Avatar *February 15 - Kim Possible: Original Soundtrack *March 8 - Captain Marvel (soundtrack) *April 24 - Breakthrough (soundtrack) *April 26 **''Dumbo'' (2019 soundtrack) **''Avengers: Endgame'' (soundtrack) *May 14 - Tolkien (soundtrack) *May 22 - ''Aladdin'' (2019 soundtrack) *June 10 - Dark Phoenix (soundtrack) *June 21 - ''Toy Story 4'' (soundtrack) *July 16 - Stuber (soundtrack) *July 19 - ''The Lion King'' (2019 soundtrack) *August 2 - ''Descendants 3'' (soundtrack) *August 30 **''Ready or Not'' (soundtrack) **''The Art of Racing in the Rain'' (soundtrack) *November 15 - Frozen II (soundtrack) Theme parks *January 1 - Star Wars: Path of the Jedi closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *January 2 - Storybook Shoppe closes at Hong Kong Disneyland. *January 7 - Art of Disney Animation closes at Walt Disney Studios Park. *January 12 - Star Wars: Command Post opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *January 18 **Mickey's Mix Magic premieres at Disneyland until June 6. **Walt Disney World's 19 new and limited time experiences event begins until September 30. ***Move It! Shake It! MousekeDance It! Street Party premieres at the Magic Kingdom. ***''Party with Pixar Pals'' event begins at Disney's Hollywood Studios. ***Hakuna Matata Time Dance Party premieres at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 25 - Mickey's Soundsational Parade returns to Disneyland with new elements until July 17. *February 16 - The "Heart" Gazebo in Fantasy Gardens at Hong Kong Disneyland is removed, due to the construction of Arendelle: World of Frozen. *February 18 - Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad closes temporarily at Hong Kong Disneyland, due to the construction of Arendelle: World of Frozen. *February 22 - World of Color returns at Disney California Adventure. *March 31 **Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy premieres at Disney's Hollywood Studios. **''Out of Shadowland'' has its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. **Ant-Man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *April 1 - Armageddon - Les Effets Speciaux closes and Disney Junior - Live on Stage! has its final performance at Walt Disney Studios Park. **Disney Junior - Live on Stage! closes at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 5 - Jessie's Critter Carousel opens at Disney California Adventure. *April 26 **Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at Disney California Adventure. **Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland has its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. **Avengers Training Initiative premieres at Shanghai Disneyland. *April 30 - Disney Movie Magic has its final performance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *May 1 - Disney's Hollywood Studios celebrates its 30th anniversary. **Wonderful World of Animation premieres at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *May 3 - Phantom Manor returns at Disneyland Paris. *May 31 - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge opens at Disneyland. *June 7 **Disneyland Forever returns at Disneyland. **''Tale of The Lion King'' premieres at Disney California Adventure until September 2. *June 15 - Stitch Encounter returns at Hong Kong Disneyland until June 22, as part of the Magic Access Member Event. *June 21 - Royal Princess Garden and Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique inside Plaza Grounds close at Hong Kong Disneyland. *June 28 - Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind opens at Disney California Adventure. *June 30 - The Lion King: Rhythms of the Pride Lands premieres at Disneyland Paris until September 22. *July 1 - A new Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *July 4 - Some of Disneyland's attractions are temporarily halted for inspection following a magnitude 6.4 earthquake that shook Southern California. *July 6 - A violent fight occurs in Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland. *July 8 - Judy and Nick's Jumpin' Splash premieres at Tokyo Disneyland until September 1. *July 9 - The Tomorrowland entrance sign is removed at the Magic Kingdom. *July 11 - Rafiki's Planet Watch reopens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *July 18 - Mickey and Friends Band-Tastic Cavalcade premieres at Disneyland. *July 23 - Soaring: Fantastic Flight opens and Song of Mirage premieres at Tokyo DisneySea. *August 1 - O Canada! closes at Epcot. *August 2 - Main Street Electrical Parade returns to Disneyland until September 30. *August 5 - Some of Hong Kong Disneyland's attractions are temporarily halted for the citywide strike event in Hong Kong. *August 6 - Tarzan: Call of the Jungle has its final performance at Shanghai Disneyland. *August 25 - Expo Assembly Station opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *August 29 - Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 1 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Avec Aerosmith closes at Walt Disney Studios Park. *September 2 - Duffy's Heartfelt Moments begins at Shanghai Disney Resort until September 30. *September 8 - Innoventions and Club Cool close at Epcot. *September 14 **The Laughing Stock Co. has its final performance at Disneyland. **The Pixarmonic Orchestra has its final performance at Disney California Adventure. *September 17 - The new Tomorrowland entrance sign debuts at the Magic Kingdom. *September 29 - Disney Skyliner begins operations at Walt Disney World. *September 30 - IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth has its final performance at Epcot. *October 1 - Epcot Forever premieres at Epcot until 2020. October 5 - The Muppets Present... Great Moments in American History has its final performance at the Magic Kingdom. It would return for more performances from December 23 to December 31. *October 9 - Toontown Hills is removed from Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland, due to the construction of Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway. *October 12 - Tokyo Disney Resort closes temporarily due to Typhoon Hagibis. *October 14 - Jamboree Mickey! premieres at Tokyo Disneyland. *November 17 - Animation Celebration opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *December 5 - Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *December 13 - One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On has its final performance at Tokyo Disneyland. *December 18 - Midtown Delights opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *December 26 - CookieAnn makes her debut at Tokyo DisneySea as part of the Duffy and Friends line. Home video releases DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases *January 15 - Doctor Strange (Marvel Studios) (General re-release) *January 29 **''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' **''Willow'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) *February 26 **''The Little Mermaid: 30th Anniversary Edition: Signature Collection'' (General re-release) **''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) *March 19 **''Mary Poppins: 55th Anniversary Edition: Best Buy Exclusive Steelbook'' (General re-release) **''Mary Poppins Returns'' *March 26 **''If Beale Street Could Talk'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''The Jungle Book: Limited Release'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) *April 2 - Vice (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 16 - The Kid Who Would Be King (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *April 23 **''Alien: 40th Anniversary Edition'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 5th Anniversary Edition'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Destroyer'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''A Goofy Movie: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) **''An Extremely Goofy Movie: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) *May 7 - The Prodigy (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *May 26 **''Toy Story'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Toy Story 2: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Toy Story 3'' (Pixar) (General re-release) *June 4 **''Lost in Space: The Complete First Season'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Toy Story'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Toy Story 2: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Toy Story 3'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) *June 11 - Captain Marvel (Marvel Studios) *June 18 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: 65th Anniversary Edition (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) *June 25 **''Cinderella: 70th Anniversary Edition: Signature Collection'' (General re-release) **''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True/Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''Cinderella'' (2015) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release) **''Dumbo'' (2019) *July 16 - Breakthrough (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *July 23 **''Alita: Battle Angel'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Missing Link'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *August 6 - Tolkien (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *August 13 **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Marvel Studios) **''Iron Man'' (Marvel Studios) **''Iron Man 2'' (Marvel Studios) **''Iron Man 3'' (Marvel Studios) **''Thor'' (Marvel Studios) **''Thor: The Dark World'' (Marvel Studios) *September 3 - Booksmart (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Note: This is last individual Fox home media release to use Fox-branded artwork.) *September 10 **''Aladdin (1992): Signature Collection'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Aladdin'' (2019) **''Brave'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''A Bug's Life'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Cars'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''Cars 2'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''Finding Nemo'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''Finding Dory'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''The Good Dinosaur'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''The Incredibles'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Inside Out'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''Monsters, Inc.'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Monsters University'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''The Princess and the Frog: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (General re-release) **''Ratatouille'' (Pixar) (4K Ultra HD and general re-releases) **''The Santa Clause: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (General re-release) **''The Santa Clause 2'' (General re-release) **''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (General re-release) **''The Santa Clause: 3-Movie Collection'' (General re-release) **''Tangled'' (General re-release) **''Up'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''WALL-E'' (Pixar) (General re-release) **''Wreck-It Ralph'' (General re-release) *September 17 - X-Men: Dark Phoenix (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) (Note: This is the first Fox home media release to use Disney-branded Multi-Screen Edition artwork. From this film onwards, Disney handles future TCFHE releases, including selected MGM films and Annapurna Pictures films until June 2020, but they remain uncredited as TCFHE are currently in operation and act as the division of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment.) *September 22 **''Rogue One'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Solo'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) **''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (Lucasfilm) (General re-release) *September 24 **''Child's Play'' (2019) (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment/MGM Home Entertainment) **''Maleficent'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Signature Collection'' (General re-release) **''Sleeping Beauty: 60th Anniversary Edition: Signature Collection'' (General re-release) *October 1 **''Ant-Man'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Doctor Strange'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (Marvel Studios) (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Frozen'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Marvel Studios) *October 8 **''The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive Blu-ray release) **''Toy Story 4'' (Pixar) *October 15 - Stuber (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *October 22 **''007: The Daniel Craig Collection'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment/MGM Home Entertainment) (4K Ultra HD Blu-ray releases) **''The Lion King'' (2019 film) *November 5 **''The Art of Racing in the Rain'' (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) **''Big Hero 6'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Moana'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''The Princess and the Frog: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Tangled'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''Zootopia'' (4K Ultra HD re-release) **''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) **''The Santa Clause: 3-Movie Collection'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive re-release) *November 26 - Where'd You Go, Bernadette (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *December 3 - Ready or Not (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *December 17 - Ad Astra (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) DVD-only releases *January 20 **''DuckTales: The Classic Series: 70 Episodes + Movie'' **''Kim Possible: The Classic Animated Series'' **''The Cheetah Girls: 3-Movie Collection'' **''Freaky Friday: 3-Movie Collection'' *January 22 - Puppy Dog Pals: Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals *February 5 - Mickey and the Roadster Racers: Minnie: Bow Be Mine *March 26 - Kim Possible *May 7 **''The Little Mermaid: 30th Anniversary Edition: Signature Collection'' (General re-release) **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: 2-Volume Collection'' **''Goof Troop: 2-Volume Collection'' **''High School Musical: 3-Movie Collection'' *August 6 - Descendants 3 *September 10 **''Twitches: 2-Movie Collection'' **''Halloweentown 3 and 4: 2-Movie Collection'' *October 8 **The Thanksgiving Promise (Disney Movie Club Exclusive DVD release) Digital-only releases *August 13 - Penguins (Disneynature) Books *January 8 **''The Adventures of Kim Possible'' **''Kim Possible: Junior Novelization'' *March 5 - The Big Book of Disney Top 10s *April 2 **''Mirror, Mirror (A Twisted Tale)'' **''Aladdin: Far From Agrabah'' *May 21 - The Art and Making of Aladdin *June 4 - Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *September 17 - The Art of Disney Costuming: Heroes, Villains, & Spaces Between *September 24 - 5-Minute DuckTales Stories *October 1 - Conceal, Don't Feel (A Twisted Tale) *October 8 **''The Big Book of Disney Quizzes'' **''Walt Disney's Ultimate Inventor: The Genius of Ub Iwerks'' *October 22 - The Disney Monorail: Imagineering the Highway in the Sky Comics *March 6 - The Frozen: Reunion Road 3-issue mini-series begins. *March 19 - Big Hero 6 *March 25 - Zootopia: Family Night *April 16 - Toy Story Adventures: Volume 1 *May 1 - Aladdin: Four Tales of Agrabah *May 7 - Toy Story 4 Graphic Novel *May 14 - Descendants: Twisted Field Trip *May 29 - Disney Classics: Hamlet, starring Donald Duck *June 25 - Mickey Mouse: The Quest for the Missing Memories *July 23 - Zootopia: A Hard Day's Work *July 31 - Disney Classics: Dracula, starring Mickey Mouse *August 13 - Disney Classics: Frankenstein, starring Donald Duck *October 8 **''Disney Classics: A Christmas Carol, starring Scrooge McDuck'' **''Young Donald Duck'' *October 22 - Zootopia: School Days Reprint collections *January 9 - Mickey Mouse: 90th Anniversary Collection *January 29 - Frozen: Breaking Boundaries *January 30 - Mickey Mouse: Fire Eye of Atlantis *February 12 - Disney Masters Volume 6: Uncle Scrooge: King of the Golden River *February 26 **''The Complete Life and Times of Uncle Scrooge Volume 1'' **''Kim Possible Adventures'' *February 27 **''Star Wars Adventures Vol. 5: Mechanical Mayhem'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above the Clouds'' *March 5 **''The Incredibles 2: Crisis in Mid-Life! & Other Stories'' **''Uncle Scrooge: Treasure Above The Clouds'' *March 12 - Disney Masters Volume 7: Mickey Mouse: The Pirates Of Tabasco Bay *March 26 - Donald Duck: The Daily Newspaper Comics, Volume 5 *April 16 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Uncle Scrooge: The Mines of King Solomon *April 30 - Uncle Scrooge: My First Millions *May 7 - Disney Masters Volume 8: Donald Duck: Duck Avenger Strikes Again *May 14 - Toy Story Movie Graphic Novel Collection *July 9 - Disney Masters Volume 9: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga *July 30 - Tangled: The Series – Hair-Raising Adventures *August 6 - Uncle Scrooge: The Colossal Coin Calamity *August 27 - Frozen: Reunion Road *September 17 - Silly Symphonies Volume 4: The Complete Disney Classics 1942-1945 *November 12 - Disney Masters Volume 11: Mickey Mouse: The Ice Sword Saga Book II Video games *January 25 - Kingdom Hearts III (Square Enix) is released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in Japan. *January 29 - Kingdom Hearts III (Square Enix) is released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One worldwide. *July 19 - Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (Nintendo/Team Ninja) is released for Nintendo Switch worldwide. *September 24 - Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (Aspyr) will release for Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 worldwide. *October 10 - Disney Tsum Tsum Festival (Bandai Namco Entertainment) is released for Nintendo Switch in Japan. *October 18 - Ice Age: Scrat's Nutty Adventure (20th Century Fox/Outright Games/Just Add Water) is released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC in North America. (Note: Disney is handling the marketing and distributing the game under the 20th Century Fox label) *October 29 - Disney Classic Games: Aladdin and The Lion King (Digital Eclipse/Nighthawk Interactive) is released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC worldwide. *November 8 - Disney Tsum Tsum Festival (Bandai Namco Entertainment) is released for Nintendo Switch worldwide. *November 15 - Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (Electronic Arts/Respawn Entertainment) is released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC worldwide. Character debuts *February 15 - Layne Reed, VIN *March 8 - Captain Marvel, Yon-Rogg, Dr. Minn-Erva, Talos, Supreme Intelligence, Mar-Vell, Maria Rambeau, Monica Rambeau, Goose *March 9 - Penumbra, General Lunaris *March 17 - Hector *April 22 - Anga *April 26 - Morgan Stark *April 28 - Mariposa Diaz *May 6 - Chris *May 9 - Megan Cruz, Chief Cruz *May 10 - Nega-Globby, Sarge *May 15 - Mayoi, Violet Sabrewing *May 16 - Supersonic Sue *May 24 - Dalia *June 17 - Anne Boonchuy, Sprig Plantar, Polly Plantar, Hop Pop Plantar, Bessie, One-Eyed Wally, Leopold Loggle, Ivy Sundew, Felicia Sundew, Sylvia Sundew, Maddie Flour, Sadie Croaker, Stumpy, Albus Duckweed, Apothecary Gary, Mayor Toadstool Toadie, Sasha, Marcy, Zappapede, Captain Grime and Percy *June 21 - Forky, Ducky and Bunny, Duke Caboom, Gabby Gabby, The Bensons, Giggle McDimples, An Yu *July 2 - Mysterio, Hydro-Man, Molten Man, Sandman, J. Jonah Jameson *August 3 - Strange Lion, Strange Cobra, Fahari, Jiona, Yuki, Domog, Chuluun, Pãgala, Krud'dha, Ora, Lumba-Lumba, Fikiri, Kitendo, Tupp, Janna, Azaad, Seisou, Mama Binturong, Smun *September 2 - Yun Mibu, Ullu Rani, Surak, Nirmala, Baliyo, Sãhasí, Ãnanda, Binga, Tangaagim, Pinguino, Astuto, Varya, Askari, Kasi, Tazama, Imara, Shabaha *October 18 - Queen Ingrith, Conall, Borra, Gerda *November 8 - Kit Secord, Dave Secord, Ambrose Secord, Laura and Harley *November 12 - The Mandalorian, the Child *November 22 - Ryder Nattura, Honeymaren, Yelana, Lieutenant Mattias, King Runeard, the Nokk, Bruni, Gale, Earth Giants *December 13 - Morgan le Fay *December 25 - Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, Killian Events *March 20 - Disney acquires the rights to 21st Century Fox leaving out a few assets to be spun-off to the newly formed Fox Corporation. *May 12 - The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice gives its final performance. *May 27 - Production begins on Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2. *June 9 - Donald Duck celebrates his 85th birthday. *August 23 - August 25 - The D23 Expo is held. *September 5- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit celebrates his 92nd birthday. *September 6 - Disney on Ice: Road Trip Adventures premieres. *September 12 - Disney+ becomes available in the Netherlands as a trial run on iOS and Android devices with limited content available for a testing phase until its launch date when trial users are switched to a paid plan. *September 20 - Bo Peep and Forky join the cast of Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic. *November 12 - Disney+ launches in the United States, Canada, and the Netherlands. *November 18 - Mickey and Minnie Mouse celebrate their 91st birthday. *November 19 - Disney+ launches in Australia, New Zealand, and Puerto Rico. *November 21 - Disney Channel has ordered a second season for The Owl House ahead of it's series premiere on January 10, 2020. *December 7 - The Frozen II soundtrack has topped the Billboard Top 200 Albums chart. *December 11 - Disney+ has reportedly surpassed 22 million downloads on mobile devices. *December 15 - Frozen II has crossed the $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office. People Deaths *January 6 - William Morgan Sheppard (actor and voice actor) *January 15 - Carol Channing (actress, voice actress, singer, and comedian) *February 9 - Ron W. Miller (Diane Disney Miller's husband, President and CEO of Walt Disney Productions, and Walt Disney's son-in-law) *February 11 - Ricardo Boechat (journalist, news announcer, and voice actor) *February 15 - Dave Smith (founder and former chief archivist at the Walt Disney Archives) *February 23 - Katherine Helmond (actress, voice actress, and director) *March 4 - Luke Perry (actor and voice actor) *April 7 - Seymour Cassel (actor) *April 30 - Peter Mayhew (actor) *May 9 - Clement von Franckenstein (actor) *May 14 - Tim Conway (actor, voice actor, comedian, screenwriter, singer, producer, and editor) *June 6 - Dr. John (musician and actor) *July 6 - Cameron Boyce (actor, voice actor, singer, and dancer) *July 9 **Rip Torn (actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, director, and producer) **Freddie Jones (actor and voice actor) *July 26 - Russi Taylor (voice actress, singer, and producer) *August 16 **Peter Fonda (actor, director, producer, screenwriter, and singer) **Richard Williams (animator, voice actor, director, producer, screenwriter, editor, and storyboard artist) *August 30 - Valerie Harper (actor, writer, and comedian) *September 13 - Eddie Money (singer, songwriter, composer, actor, and producer) *September 30 - Marshall Efron (actor, voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *October 2 - Alan Zaslove (animator, director, and producer) *October 4 - Diahann Carroll (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 6 **Rip Taylor (actor, singer, voice artist, and comedian) **Karen Pendleton (Mouseketeer) *October 8 - Ryan Nicholson (director, screenwriter, producer, cinematographer, makeup artist, composer, costume designer, special effects technician, actor, and voice actor) *October 29 - John Witherspoon (actor and comedian) *November 13 - Niall Tóibín (actor and comedian) *November 29 - Irving Burgie (musician and songwriter) *December 6 - Ron Leibman (actor and comedian) *December 8 **Caroll Spinney (puppeteer, cartoonist, author, and speaker) **René Auberjonois (actor, voice actor, and singer) *December 10 - Gershon Kingsley (composer, arranger, keyboardist, and conductor) *December 14 - Lord Tim Hudson (DJ and voice actor) *December 20 - Junior Johnson (race car driver) *December 22 - Tony Britton (actor) *December 27 - Jack Sheldon (musician, singer, songwriter, comedian, actor, and voice actor) *December 30 - Syd Mead (production designer and concept artist) References de:2019 es:2019 fr:2019 nl:2019 pt-br:2019 ru:2019 Category:Years in Disney history